1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device, specially to a work lamp with a grid adopted on a rear side thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A work lamp or work light, specifically a lighting device having a halogen bulb or tube, is a conventional lighting instrument widely used indoors as well as outdoors, mainly for in a work place or a plant, for large space lighting. The reasons for using the halogen light bulb or tube are that it can produce a stronger light and is covered by a stiff outer shell.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional halogen work light including a main body A, on front side; a lamp, such as halogen bulb B adopted inside said main body A, and the back (rear) side C of said main body A, provided a wire box D which has electrical wires inside.
The rear side C of the above-mentioned main body A always produces heat. Under the high temperature, to those people who repairing, maintenance, as well as working nearby, a risk is always present.
Certain working places always use the portable halogen work light as a lighting device. But because it can be hit by other articles, in order to prevent the arm caused by hit, the improvement normally is to increase the thickness of the shell of the rear portion or whole lighting device.
Up to now, the rear side of all halogen work light sold in marketplace is bare without any shielding, therefore, it is worthy for us to improve it.